Sweet Escape
by rye-chan
Summary: Kim and Shego wind up on the same plane. Kim’s doing a search & rescue. Shego’s taking time off. As the plane starts having bad engine trouble the girls get knocked out. Will they survive the crash?


*~*~*I wrote this fic for a friend's birthday on deviantart and realized i never posted it here. anyway, hope all who read it like it!!*~*~*

Sweet Escape

It was a beautiful sunny day in Middleton. The sun was shining a golden yellow, the big blue sky was free of clouds, and the temperature was a comfortable seventy-five degrees. Everyone it seemed was enjoying the wonderful weather by biking, roller blading, going for walks, and hanging out at the beach. This was not the case for one teenage boy. His name is Ron Stoppable.

Sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and average height, the popular crowd at Middleton high school considered Ron to be a loser. His best friend however is in with the popular crowd, being head cheerleader and all. Her name is Kim Possible. Kim has medium length red hair, green eyes, and average height. She, unlike most teens, can do anything. She knows martial arts, gymnastics, is very good at sports though not an active participant, and saves the world on an almost daily basis.

Ron was not enjoying the beautiful day like everyone else because he is grounded. His parents told him to clean his room since the beginning of the week. Instead, he played his video games instead. While Ron began to clean his room finally, Kim got a call for another mission. At this very moment, Kim was on a plane heading to the Congo for a search and rescue.

Kim was sitting, quite content and reading a book, when it happened. The plane jolted suddenly and she could smell smoke. Looking out of her window, she saw that the engine was on fire and smoke was billowing out of it. She rushed to the pilot's cabin to find out what the cause was when the plane jolted again, worse than before. Kim lost her balance and slammed hard against the metal frame of the plane. She hit her head when she fell to the floor on the edge of a seat and everything went black instantly.

*~*~*~*

Shego is the bad girl enemy of Kim. She has black hair, eyes the color of obsidian, and she tended to wear a green and black outfit that resembled a jumpsuit, but more stylish. She works for Dr. Drakken, Kim's number one foe. Now though, Shego was on her way to a nice long vacation after getting in a fight with Drakken.

Recently Kim once again defeated Drakken and he had blamed Shego for his plans failure. Shego instantly flared up and defended herself, telling Drakken that his plans were pathetic and poorly thought out. Their argument continued for almost an hour when Shego finally hit Drakken and left.

The dark haired and angry woman was now on a plane headed to the Congo and then off to the Caribbean she would go. Shego was currently in her seat dozing off when she felt the plane jerk wildly. Getting a little worried Shego got out of her seat, intent on speaking with the pilot and finding out what the problem was. As she made her way up to first class the plane jerked worse than before, knocking Shego into a drink cart. The impact knocked her out instantly and she fell to the floor.

Meanwhile the pilot was trying to get the plane under control, unbeknownst to him that the only two passengers on board were unconscious. When the scent of smoke reached the pilot's nose, he knew there was no way to land safely. An alarm went off then, coloring the pilot cabin red as the light blinked continuously. Still that pilot of the aircraft tried to control the plane as the giant metal monster started to descend rapidly.

As the plane continued to descend, the pilot saw an isolated island. Hoping for the best the pilot did his best to turn the plane toward the island. He managed to do it just in time. The plane hit the sandy beach of the island hard. The windows shattered, the frame dented and torn apart as it hit the tree line, the wings ripped off, and the tires flew off in different directions.

After a few minutes, the plane finally stopped and fell onto its side. The pilot was still strapped into his seat, a rather large piece of the windshield sticking out of his chest. He gasped for breath a few seconds longer before he died, his lungs punctured and filled with his own blood.

Kim and Shego were still alive and unconscious though still hurt from the crash. The two young women lay still together, the crash throwing them around until they ended up in first class, just outside the pilot's cabin.

*~*~*~*

Kim slowly started waking up a day after the plane crash. She did not know what happened or why her body hurt so much when she moved. Carefully she stood up, her head throbbing horribly, and leaned against the wall for support. She checked herself over to see the full extent pf her injuries. Her head had a big cut along her hairline, a bump on the back of her head from when she first fell; her entire body had bruises bigger than quarters, and a sprained wrist.

"Well it could have been worse." Kim told herself as she went to check on the pilot.

A noise made Kim stop and turn back around. She saw another person lying on the floor of the plane a few feet away from where she had been. Kim made her way over to the other passenger, climbing over dislodged seats and overturned drink carts. When she finally got to the other person's side Kim gasped in surprise. Lying before her, just starting to wake up was Shego.

Unsure of what else to do Kim helped Shego as the dark haired girl started to get up. Shego was still dazed from hitting her head and very sore. She, like Kim, was cover3ed in bruises and had a bad cut on her cheek. Shego still did not notice Kim as she looked around at the plane and its contents. Finally, her eyes came to rest on the red head beside her. Shego was surprised to see Kim and, on instinct, attacked her.

Kim was not expecting Shego to attack so suddenly and ended up being punched in the face. The red head stumbled backward, rubbing the new sore spot. Glaring at Shego, Kim attacked now and the two got into a fierce fight. Their movements like a choreographed dance/play fight routine, so precise and painful when they collided. Getting irritated, Kim started yelling at Shego, making the dark haired girl stop fighting and look surprised once more.

"What is your problem Shego?! This is hardly the time to be fighting! Just look at the state of the plane! We crashed and we don't even know if the pilot is all right or not!"

Shego watched as Kim turned away from her and headed toward the pilot's cabin. Kim was pleased to see that the door opened when she turned the handle. Going inside, the red head saw the disaster zone that was the pilot's cabin. Window fragments were everywhere; there was a hole on the co-pilot's side of the plane, and the pilot's unmoving body. Kim stared sadly at the pilot and heard Shego join her in the cabin.

"Oh, wow. This place is as bad as the rest of the plane." Shego said her voice low.

"No, it's worse than the rest." Kim replied.

"How is it worse?" Shego asked not sure she wanted to know the answer.

Kim sighed sadly before answering.

"The pilot didn't make it Shego."

"I…I see." Shego hung her head and stared at the glass-strewn floor, "So what happens now?"

"Well, it looks like we're stuck here until someone finds us. We can't even use the radio since pieces of the window are embedded in it." Kim answered, flicking the switches of the radio and getting a few sparks shot at her.

"Before we do any exploring I think we should find a first aid kit." Shego suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. After that we should burry the pilot."

The two girls started going through the planes contents and after an hour found three first aid kits. They cleaned out their cuts and scrapes silently, sometimes inhaling sharply from the stinging antiseptic. When the girls bandaged their injuries, they went to the pilot cabin again. With shaking hands, they carefully removed the large window piece from the pilot's chest, unbuckled him, and carried him outside.

Kim and Shego started digging a grave on the edge of the tree line, facing the beach. It took several hours with out shovels but the girls finally finished and climbed out. Once again, they carefully lifted the pilot and lowered him into his grave. Kim found some flowers near by and placed them on the pilot's chest. The girls then thanked him for all that he did and buried him. Shego carved a tombstone out of a boulder near the grave, writing the man's name, his sacrifice, and the thanks of both Kim and herself.

"What do we do now that the depressing part is done?" Shego asked.

"Hmmm…we should get a shelter set up so we have a safe, warm place to sleep." Kim replied, thinking still.

"What should we use? It'd be kind of hard to cut trees down and lighting a fire in the plane isn't a good idea."

"Let's gather up all the metal pieces that were ripped off the plane first and use those. They'd be good for walls and we can use vines as rope to tie them all together."

"Yeah, we also need some tools. It would make building a lot easier." Shego replied thoughtfully.

"I agree but we'll have to make them. Let's find some strong branches and medium sized rocks to make some hammers-"

"Or we could use the tool kit I found on the plane when we were searching for first aid supplies." Shego interrupted smugly, a cocky smile in place.

Kim glared at Shego for a minute before responding.

"Fine, let's get started then."

Together the girls collected the torn off pieces of the plane, piling them in a spot near the plane. Next, they went searching through the trees in search of vines strong enough to tie the metal plane pieces together. This took them a few hours since the thickest and strongest vines were near the center of the islands forest. Once found the girls cut them down at their highest point and brought them back to the crash sight.

With the vines and metal framework collected at last, Kim and Shego started looking for a good place to set up camp. Both found good, level places to set their temporary home up and instantly started fighting again. Kim wanted to use the spot she found while Shego wanted to use her spot. Fists went flying, feet kicking, and remarkable martial arts and gymnastics were used, as usual, when the two young women fought one another. After a half hour Kim, once again, yelled at Shego.

"That's enough Shego! It's obvious we hate each other-"

"No duh!" Shego interrupted coldly.

"But that doesn't matter now! We need to work together if we're going to survive long enough to be rescued!" Kim finished, glaring at Shego all the while.

"…Fine." Shego muttered grudgingly.

"Okay. Now let's see which of our places is closer to the plane. Whose ever spot is closest is the one we'll use, agreed?"

"Hm, sounds fair."

Counting the number of footsteps it took to get back to the plane, the girls measured. It turned out that Shego's spot was closer than Kim's was and somewhat bigger. Feeling elated, Shego stuck her tongue out at Kim with cocky grin in place.

"Oh, real mature Shego." Kim stated in irritation.

"Awe, is Kimie grumpy that her spot was further away than mine?" Shego asked in a mocking baby-like voice.

Kim growled in annoyance and stalked off in search of some more food they might be able to eat while on the island. That left Shego to build their camp and collect wood for the fire they would need. It took the dark haired girl an hour to finish getting their shelter built and another forty-five minutes to collect enough wood for the night. Shego was sitting beside the fire when Kim came back, after dark had settled, with a bag full of fruit and nuts.

Kim put the bag inside their shelter and then sat on the other side of the fire. Shego stared at Kim for a few seconds wondering what the red head was holding. She then noticed the device was the communicator Kim, usually, carried with her. Eventually Kim sighed in frustration and tossed the communicator on her bag.

"Not working?" Shego asked with a hopeless tone.

"No, it's not." Kim replied, sighing once more.

"That sucks."

"You don't have to tell me that, I already know."

"Well, might as well get some sleep. No sense staying up all night." Shego said with a yawn.

"Mmm." Kim mumbled.

The two grabbed their blankets and wrapped themselves up tight, closing their eyes. The fire light danced on their faces as the two fell into a light, uncomfortable sleep, both missing their most precious people.

*~*~*~*

The first week was a complete nightmare for Kim and Shego. They kept fighting and neither got very much sleep at night, too worried that a rescue boat or plane might pass them by if they slept a full night. Slowly though the girls were adjusting to living on the island together. On the third week, Shego and Kim decided to think of their predicament as a vacation. This new thought process helped the girls get more sleep and let their guard down around each other. Surprisingly they got along quite well when they were not at each other's throats, like when they were still living in civilization.

On the night of their fourth week of trapped vacationing, Shego cooked up the fish she caught as Kim made a salad with the nuts and berries she gathered. When everything was ready, the girls sat down together and ate, talking about Dr. D, Ron, and their families. When the sun had completely set Kim and Shego decided to go to bed early. They climbed into their hand made vine hammocks that they tied to a few trees inside their shelter. The girls were out cold in ten minutes, wrapped up in their blankets.

The sun's bright rays awoke the girls next morning, shining in their faces both warming them and slightly blinding them as they opened their eyes. Still groggy with sleepiness, the girls got up and stretched out. Both sighed as they stood up and left their shelter, the sun blinding them worse than before.

Squinting slightly Kim looked over at Shego and noticed, for the first time, how shiny her long dark hair was. The red head took in the rest of Shego's appearance taking in her flawless and well-toned body. Her green eyes followed the delicate curve of Shego's back when they reached the dark haired girl's ass, her gaze hesitating for a few seconds, admiring its perfect shape.

Shego felt Kim's gaze and looked over at her. Almost immediately, Kim turned away in an attempt to hide the fact she had been staring. Unfortunately, a light blush had covered her face, making Shego smirk cheekily. The dark haired girl took notice of Kim's wondrous body then; her low-cut half shirt showing off perfectly sculpted abs, her low cut khakis giving a teasing glimpse of her v-muscle but irritatingly hiding a good view of her ass. As suddenly as both girls started gazing at each other in turn, a question popped into both their heads.

_What the hell am I thinking?!_ Kim and Shego both thought to themselves, Shego now sporting a blush matching Kim's.

"Um, I'm going to go find…something." Kim finished lamely.

"Er, yeah, you do that." Shego mumbled to Kim's retreating form.

Shego lay out on the warm sand, absorbing the sun's rays, trying to forget her thoughts from moments before. Eventually Shego fell into a light sleep.

*~*~*~*

Kim was wandering around the island, heading in no particular direction, her thoughts hounding her, confusing her about Shego. It didn't make any sense what so ever to have feelings for the dark haired girl. They were enemies and fought against each other numerous times in the past.

_Yeah, in the past we would fight upon seeing each other, not the present though…not anymore_.Kim thought, a light blush creeping across her cheeks.

The red head sighed in resignation and continued her wandering until she felt the ground disappear beneath her feet. Kim screamed out as she fell down a steep hill, landing seconds later in the river that cut through the islands center. Shakily, she stood up and, slipping on the slimy rocks, slowly made it to the riverbank. Kim went to hoist herself out of the waist deep water but gasped in pain the second she put pressure on her left arm. Slowly, and using only her right arm and legs, Kim finally got of the river.

Tremors of pain danced through her body as she made her way back to the campsite, back to Shego.

*~*~*~*

Shego awoke abruptly from a noise that came behind her. Standing up and looking around, the dark haired girl scowled and waited for the one who made the noise to show itself. Shego's mouth fell open in surprise when Kim came out of the forest, soaking wet, covered in scrapes, and newly forming bruises. The dark haired girl rushed to the red head's side when Kim dropped to her knees, cradling her left arm.

"Kim? What happened?" Shego asked, apprehensive about touching the red head, not wanting to hurt her more.

"I wasn't paying close attention to where I was going and I fell down a steep hill and into the river."

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"I, uh, I think I might have s-sprained it." Kim answered as she started to shiver.

"Okay, I'll go and get the first aid kit. You wait here and don't move."

Shego dated into their shelter and returned a few moments later with the medical supplies. After opening the case, she pulled out some antiseptic and bandages. Carefully Shego wiped clean all of Kim's cuts and bandaged the deeper ones. One the minor injuries were taken care of Shego started tending to Kim's left arm. She slid her hand gently around the red head's wrist, hearing her take a sharp breath at the touch.

"It's okay, you just sprained it. Hold still." Shego said quietly.

Kim merely nodded as Shego started wrapping an ace wrap around her wrist. The pain slowly faded to a light throbbing and the red head sighed in relief.

"Thanks Shego." Kim said a light smile in place.

"Um, sure thing."

It was at that moment the girls locked eyes. Next, they were slowly leaning forward, steadily closing the gap between them as the sun shined behind them. Finally, their lips met and formed together perfectly as hands gripped each other, pulling them as close as possible. Shego then slid her tongue across Kim's lips, requesting permission to explore her mouth. Smiling gently, Kim parted her lips and the girl's tongues came together in an elegant dance. After a few minutes, they broke their kiss panting a little from the lack of oxygen.

They smiled at on another and, leaning on each other, turned to watch the sun as it started to set. It was a beautiful site, the sky colored red, orange, and yellow, as if it were on fire. As dusk settled around them, Kim and Shego headed into their shelter and climbed into the same hammock, snuggling close.

The next few days were heaven for the girls. They were always together, holding hands and kissing or snuggling under the shade of a tree. They lay out in the sun together and went skinny-dipping, loving the site of each other naked and dripping with water. In addition, they slept together every night, wrapped in their warm embrace, not caring if they were ever to be found.

One morning Kim was checking her communicator for the date and received a surprise.

"Hey Shego!" Kim called to her new love.

"Yeah?" Shego answered from inside their shelter.

"Guess what today is?"

Shego came out at last, a curious expression formed.

"I don't know, what's today?"

"Today is the one month anniversary of the plane crash."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

Kim smiled at Shego and the dark haired girl returned it with one of her own. The two held hands as they walked down to the ocean. Walking through the shallow wasters Kim looked out at the vast sea and that's when she saw it. Her green eyes widened in shock as a ship come closer and closer to the island. Kim pointed the ship out to Shego then and her reaction was the same as her loves.

Frozen in place, their hands drooping to their sides, the girls watched as a rowboat was released, carrying a few people. When the boat made it to shore its occupants jumped out and ran toward the girls. Kim and Shego saw that it was Drakken, Ron, and Kim's family.

"KIM!" Ron, Mr. Possible, Mrs. Possible, and the tweebs shouted, pulling the red head into their arms.

"SHEGO!" Dr. Drakken yelled and he pulled the dark haired girl into his arms, squeezing her tight.

"WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Everyone yelled out at the girls.

"Oh, well, uh, we're fine…and everything." Kim said.

"Come along now, you two must be sick of this place." Drakken said as he started pulling Shego back to the boat.

Kim and the others followed and, as they climbed aboard the ship, the girls asked for a map. The captain gave them one and they immediately marked down were the island was located on some paper and stuffed them in their pockets. The girls were then shown to their room and left alone to 'rest'. Kim and Shego had a very eventful night on the ship and fell asleep soon after, their arms wrapped around each other.

A few days later Kim and Shego were back to their regular routines, Kim saving the world and Shego helping drakken try to take it over. However, every weekend Kim and Shego would disappear and when they came back on Monday morning to questions of where they've been, they simply say:

"My Sweet Escape."


End file.
